The True Uchiha Clan Head
by shaman95naruto
Summary: After the fourth great shinobi war the tailed Beast's decides that with Naruto's world gone they uses two techniques one that lets him return to the age of fourteen and another that lets him go to a different dimension where a few things are different. Smart and god like Naruto. Harem naruto/fem itachi. Adopted from DarkbladeNaruto.


**(disclamer i do not own Naruto or anything I might mention.)**

The true Uchiha clan head

The tailed Beast's decides that with Naruto's world gone due to the four great Shinobi war they uses two techniques one that lets him return to the age of fourteen and another that lets him go to a different dimension where a few things are different. Smart and god like Naruto. Harem

Rated M so I don't have to change it later

Chapter 1 a hero's new life

"Fuck now what my friends are all dead all because of that fucking ass madara." A twenty-six year old blond haired boy with red eyes representing that he had his sharingan activated wearing a cloak that said kitsune sannin in kanji with the Uchiha clan crest as well as two dragons going around it each in the opposite direction which represents the Namikaze clan said looking over his destroyed village children, mothers, fathers, babies, and animals all dead that was what it was like all over the elemental nations blood every where he looked he didn't notice nine figures.

"Naruto." A voice said walking up behind the woman making him turn around.

"Kyu chan what do you want cant you see that im trying to figure out what to do." Naruto said looking up at the Fox.

"Naruto look at your self your trying to think of what you could have done different nothing you do will change what as been done but that does not mean that you can't do any thing." The Fox said looking down at Naruto.

"What do you mean Kyu chan?" Naruto asked not under standing what the Fox was talking about.

"What I mean is that me and the other tailed Beast can send you to a different dimension one similar to this one but different at the same time." Kyuubi said looking at Naruto knowing that this was the only way to making it up to the boy for every thing that she cause when the boy was born.

"What's in it for you?" Naruto asked as his sharingan morphed into an eight star shuriken wheel.

"The only thing that we want is to give you are chakra and we mean all of it." Kyuubi said as Naruto looked at her and the other tailed Beast to see them nod their head in agreement.

"Ok what do I get beside the major chakra boost." Naruto asked looking at the Kyuubi.

"Where to start first and foremost is the major chakra boost nobody will be able to out last you, second your sharingan will go to it final level the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan you will never go blind, third you will get the Rinnegan giving you the ability to use all elements and sub elements, fourth you will be fourteen again and still keep what you know, and final when you have kids they will be able to achieve what you have through major training so do we have a deal." The fox said looking at Naruto seeing him grin with a fox like grin.

"Do it." Naruto said seeing the tailed Beast nod their heads before turning into balls of chakra and started to shot towards him as each one was absorbed into him his body was de-aging to when he was fourteen the moment that the ninth ball of chakra hit him he was fourteen again his hair was the same shoulder length spiky black that his was when he was twenty six but before he knew it he blackout not knowing that when he would wake up he would be in a different dimension.

A different leaf village

"What the hell was that?" A blond man asked himself as he see a black hole open up in the sky and seen something fall out of it. "Anbu." The man said as a figure appeared out of nowhere wear a weasel mask.

"You called lord Hokage." The man in the weasel mask asked.

"Yes weasel I need you to go and see what that was that feel out of the sky." The man said to him.

"Of course lord Hokage." Weasel said as he disappeared only for the office door to open up to reveal two thirteen year olds one with black hair and blue eyes and another one with blond hair and blue eyes both girls had their hair up in pigtails wearing the same out fit with the Uchiha clan crest and the Namikaze clan crest on the back.

"Daddy." Both girls said as they came into the room looking at their father.

"Yes girls what is it." The man said looking at his daughters

"You promised that you would take us out to lunch." The girls both said looking at their father making the anbu sweatdrop that they were talking at the same time

"I did didn't I will come on lets go get some ramen then." The man said getting up as his daughters started jumping around with joy not realizing what was soon coming.

With weasel

"Ok let see the crash site should be here some." Weasel said to herself as she arrived at the area where the hole open up over.

"Ok no more firebrand saki shit that hurt the least that asshole could have dropped me off on the ground and fifty feet in the air." A voice said behind weasel making him jump and pull out a kunai and put it on Naruto's throat. "Whoa there weasel-san I mean you no harm I just want to know where I am that's all." The young blond haired boy said looking at the man in the mask hoping this wasn't Itachi.

"Well sir you are in Konohagakure no Seto one of the five great hidden villages now before I let you go could you tell me who you are please you look like an Uchiha." Weasel said in a more feminine voice shocking Naruto that this might not be Itachi.

"Well I'll make you a deal you tell me your name I tell you mine." Naruto said looking at weasel.

"Ok fine but don't tell anyone I told you but my name is Natsumi Uchiha now who are you." Natsumi told him.

"Well Natsumi-chan my name is Naruto Uchiha one of very few Uchiha's alive." Naruto said introducing himself while making Natsumi blush under her mask at the chan part that he added.

"Well than come with me I'll take you to see the Hokage and figure out what is going on." Natsumi said placing a hand on his shoulder before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Meanwhile with the Namikaze family

"Hey old man Teuchi we'll take the regular?" the blond Hokage said as he walked into the ramen stand with his daughter behind him.

"Minato good to see I get your order started right away." The man behind the corner said turning back to start the order until weasel appeared behind him with Naruto.

"Sorry to interrupt your bonding time with your daughter lord Hokage." Weasel said as the three in front of him look at him.

"That fine weasel what is it and who is this boy if I had to take a guess I'd say he was an Uchiha." Minato said looking at the boy.

"He is lord Hokage at least that what he told me but I'll take my leave." Weasel said disappearing once again.

"Well than young man why don't you get a bowl of ramen and we can talk." Minato said while his daughters just stared on the boy with a blush on their faces.

"Thank you lord Hokage." Naruto said hoping to Kami that the man in front of him would believe him.

"Ok first off don't call me lord Hokage it makes me sound old second the name Minato Namikaze, and third you were the one that fell from the hole in the sky right." Minato said looking at the boy who just sat down after giving his order to Teuchi.

"First my your right I did come from the hole in the sky, but you see the reason I did was because where I come from the world was destroy by a mad man everything was gone." The boy said.

"Ok so why come here." Minato said looking at the boy trying to find any lies.

"Well you see I was the only one alive do to a war that the man started I was the only survivor." Naruto told him knowing he was trying to see if it was true.

"Ok now who are you." Minato said looking at the boy making his daughters look at him too.

"Well you see first the place I come from his a lot like this world but so far I found a few differences in this place for one the weasel in my world was a male by the name of Itachi, you dead the same day I was born the daughters that you have here you didn't have in my world you only had one child and that child was me my name is Naruto Uchiha Namikaze I'm the kitsune sannin and sixth Hokage of the hidden leaf village." Naruto said making the three in front of him go wide eyed at what he said.

"Please you expect my father to believe you." The blond girl said looking at the boy.

"You know the best way to prove it is two of the most prized jutsu that he has because only his kids could use them." Naruto said as he brought his hand up to form the **rasengan **making their eyes go wide as it started to form in his hand.

"So what my dad's sensei can use it he could have taught it to you." The blond said still not believing him.

"Fine this one jutsu made my father known as the yellow flash." Naruto said with a smirk known that this one jutsu only his kids could use. "**Hiraishin no jutsu.**" Naruto said disappearing in a yellow flash and reappeared right behind the blond girl. "So Blondie do you believe me now because only is kids can do that jutsu since it is a bloodline after all." Naruto said making the girl faint right there.

"Well before I truly believe that you could be my son who was your mother." Minato asked looking at the boy already figuring out who she was.

"My mother was Hitomi Uchiha and if you don't believe me you can take some blood and test it against your blood and her blood to prove that I am whom I am." Naruto said looking at the blond man.

"Well that's what we'll do sorry old man it looks the ramen will have to wait come on girls". Minato said noticing that Naruko was waking up.

Yes father. That was all they said as the four of them disappeared in a yellow flash only to reappear in front of the hospital.

The leaf hospital

"Ok come on let's see if what the boy said is true." Minato said as both girls had a different look Naruko had an angry look on her face because Naruto was stopping her from having lunch with her father while the other one had a smile on her face hoping that Naruto was related to them giving her a big brother.

"Right let's get this over with I want my ramen." The blond girl said only to get a look from her father.

"Naruko this is more important than ramen if what he said is true than you will have to get along with him." Minato told his daughter.

"Yes father." It was all she said as they entered the hospital.

"Minato-kun what wrong." A woman with long Raven hair and onyx eyes said walking up to her husband.

"While Hitomi-chan me need a blood test on someone." Minato told his wife making her wonder what was going on.

"Ok but who." Hitomi asked looking at him with confusion.

"On the boy right next to me just run the sample against me and you as well as your daughters I'll tell you later since you'll be getting off soon." Minato said as Hitomi looked at the boy.

"Um ok please follow me young one." Hitomi said walking away as Naruto followed his mother in this world.

In a random hospital room

"Ok I just need to take some blood so I can do the test." Hitomi said looking at the boy who just smiled at her like he was happy to see her for the first time in his life.

"Sure but don't have a heart attack when you get the results." Naruto said looking at her making her wonder why he said it but just shrugged it off and left the room to test the blood not knowing that the boy she just left was her son from a different dimension.

Two hours later with Hitomi

"What the fuck this can't be that boy is my son but how Minato and I never had a son but it shows that he is are son I need answers." Hitomi said as she took the results with her to go and get her husband and daughters so they could talk to the boy.

With Minato and the girls

"Minato, girls could you come her please we need to talk to the boy." Hitomi said as she came into their view.

"Mom what's wrong?" The girl with black hair asked her mother.

"Well Kasumi somehow that boy in there is related to us and I don't mean cousin related I mean somehow he is your brother but what gets me is that me and your father never had a son." Hitomi said making the girls look at their father.

"Dad do you think what he said is true about him being from another world." Kasumi asked looking at her father.

"What are you talking about Kasumi?" Hitomi asked her daughter as they stopped in front of the room that Naruto was in only to hear voices but shocking them the must was that he was talking to the Kyuubi

In the room with Naruto

"So Naruto how do you like your new world." A woman with Fox ears and tails asked the boy.

"Well Kyu-chan it's fine but there are a few differences here one my mother and father are alive they never had a son only two daughters." Naruto said looking at the woman only for another female voice to start talking.

"Now Naruto the technique we used wasn't a time technique it actually sends you to a different dimension so things are going to be different in this world you were born but as a female with the name Naruko." The woman said showing that she had a set of cats ears and tails. "Oh and you have four visitors." The woman said as she and Kyuubi turned back into chakra ball and flow back into Naruto.

"You now it's not nice to listen to others when there talking." Naruto said as the door open up to reveal the Namikaze family.

"Ok now I want answers why were you taking to the Kyuubi, second what was this about a new world, third are you of any threat to this village and the people in it." Minato said looking at Naruto.

"Well you do have the right to now the whole story but for me to tell you I would have to tell the whole council minus the civilian council since this is Shinobi matter you would also need to get whatever Uchiha that still are alive to attend the meeting since this does affect the Uchiha clan as well." Naruto said looking at the Minato.

"Fine but I want all of the answer do you understand me." Minato said looking at the boy before tell the anbu to get the clan heads and the Uchiha's that are still alive. "Let's go." Minato said as the five of the disappeared in a flash.

Two hours later council chambers

The first was a man for the Akimichi clan he was maybe 6"5' with the classic Akimichi clan armor this man was Chouza Akimichi.

The second was a man from the Yamanaka clan he was maybe 6"1' with his hair tied in a long pony tail this was Inochi Yamanaka.

The next was a laze man from the Nara clan who looked like he was going to fall asleep his name was Shikaku Nara.

The next was a man from the Hyuga clan he wore what every Hyuga wore plan cloths this man was Hiashi Hyuga.

The next was a feral looking women from the Inuzuka clan she was Tsume Inuzuka a women not to be messed with.

The next was a woman from the Uzumaki clan she was Kushina Uzumaki.

Next to her was her longtime friend Mikoto Uchiha.

Then came an old man from the Sarutobi clan he was Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Next to him was Tsunade Senju the head of the Senju clan with her husband Jiraiya next to her. Followed by the last who were four of the five last surviving members of the Uchiha clan.

"Minato why have you called us here?" Kushina asked looking at her longtime friend.

"Don't ask me Kushina the boy over there asked me to I'm guessing so he wouldn't have to repeat himself." Minato told her.

"Your right Minato I hate to repeat myself and beside the jutsu that I'm going to use I can only use it once because of what's happened to me today." Naruto said looking at everyone hoping he could get the tsukuyomi to work on every one.

"What do you mean jutsu?" Tsunade asked looking at the boy.

"The most powerful visual jutsu the Uchiha clan can use with the sharingan after they unlock the Mangekyo sharingan its call the tsukuyomi will it I can show all of you my memories so I don't have to tell you so please just hold still this won't hurt." Naruto said as he activated his sharingan and let it morph into the Mangekyo level before shouting out tsukuyomi.

"What the where are we." The Hyuga clan head asked.

"Well Hiashi you are in the tsukuyomi one of the most power genjutsu's that my mother's clan can use." Naruto said looking at every one.

"Just who is your mother?" Sarutobi asked the boy.

"I'll show you." Naruto said as he snapped his fingers show a battle scene that was caused by the nine-tailed Fox as everyone was looking around they heard crying when they turned around they found a baby on a pedestal with two people in front of it with a Fox claw going through them.

"Wait that's Minato and Hitomi but how this never happened the Fox is still sealed." Everyone thought to them self's.

Flashback begin

"Hitomi why Naruto still need you." The man said making every one look at the baby and the blond haired boy.

"I know Minato but I am his mother this is the least I can do for my son after all." Hitomi said as blood was coming out of her mouth.

"Where did you get an idea like that it's the father job to protect his family." Minato said making every one look with wide eyes while Naruto had tears running down his cheeks knowing no matter what happened his parents loved him. "Hitomi I'm almost out of chakra let's say our final words to our son." Minato said looking down at the boy knowing that he will have a hard life growing up.

"Naruto my son please be good, don't get in to trouble, listen to your teachers, grow strong, and make sure to fall in love with someone you will want to spend the rest of your life with." Hitomi said before Minato started to speak.

"Naruto listen to what your mother said so I guess the only thing I can say is grow strong and make us proud good bye my son." Minato said looking at his son before finishing the sealing as the light faded the memory ended as some of his childhood flashed in front of them making their eyes go wide at what he went through.

Flashback end

"How did all that happen that never happened here?" Tsunade asked looking at the boy.

"I know but if you will let me show you certain points of my life it will all make sense I promise." Naruto said snapping his fingers showing them a forest. "This next memory is when I official became a genin." Naruto said as a shack and a boy that looked one year younger than Naruto appeared.

Flashback begin

"Time to set the trap Mizuki thinks he can trick me please who the hell does he think I am some idiot please I'll show him what Naruto Uchiha Namikaze can do but first I think I'll take a few jutsu after all no point in letting my father's scroll go to waste let's see." Naruto said as he opened up the scroll and activated his sharingan that he activated when he was six.

"There you are Naruto." A voice said appearing in front of him.

"Iruka-sensei what are you doing here." Naruto said looking at the chunin with the scar on his face.

"What am I doing here I'm looking for you Naruto what were you thinking trying to steal the scroll of sealing." Iruka said getting pissed of that Naruto would do something like this.

"But sensei I thought this was another test to try and become a genin." Naruto said with a fake smile and a tear coming out of his eye. "And the best actor is Naruto Uchiha Namikaze." Naruto thought to himself.

"Naruto what are you taking about." Iruka asked looking at the boy.

"Mizuki-sensei said that if I took the scroll and brought it here I would become a genin." Naruto said as another voice spoke up.

"That right Naruto now give me the scroll so we can give it to the Hokage." Mizuki said with his hand out hoping that he would fall for it.

"No Naruto don't mizuki is lying to you there's no other test he want the scroll for himself run Naruto take the scroll and get away." Iruka yelled trying to get Naruto to leave.

"No Naruto Iruka's lying to you and I'll tell you why." Mizuki said with a smirk on his face.

"No Mizuki it's forbidden." Iruka yelled.

"The truth is Naruto you are the Kyuubi no kitsune that why everyone hate you." Mizuki yelled looking at Naruto.

"Please that's the big secret why I'm hated I already know Mizuki and you don't know how wrong you are.' Naruto said with venom in his voice before he looked at Mizuki with his sharingan activated while going through twenty hand signs. "**Lightning style-Wrath of The Thunder Dragon God!**" Naruto yelled as the wind pick up while the sky started to change only for a Dragon made of lightning to strike Mizuki killing him in one hit before the memory faded from view.

Flashback end

"So what do you think so far?" Naruto asked looking over at ever one.

"How are you still able to act normal?" Kushina asked know what it means to be a jinchuuiki.

"It's because I know that my mother and father loved me before they died I had a lot of people there for me once they started to see me as me and not the Kyuubi." Naruto said before snapping his fingers again showing more of his memory making them all go wide eyed at what he had done to save his village it was all flashing right before there eye's until it can to a stop the day he killed Madara and Sasuke but at a price. "Now then this is the last memory before I show you how I came here." Naruto said as they came to a battlefield with a twenty five year old Naruto and Sasuke.

**Flashback begin**

"Naruto please kill me I know what I did was wrong just kill me now please brother." Sasuke said looking up at Naruto who had his sword right above Sasuke's heart.

"No not yet Sasuke I need your help to take down madara one Uchiha isn't enough to take him down but two are." Naruto said moving his sword from it stop while Sasuke just looked up at him.

"What do you mean by two the only ones left are madara and I?" Sasuke asked only to see Naruto eyes morph into the Mangekyo sharingan.

"Wrong Sasuke my true name is Naruto Uchiha Namikaze my mother was a direct descendant of Madara Uchiha making me the true heir to the Uchiha clan." Naruto said as Sasuke looked at him.

"But how I was told that the true heir died the day he was born." Sasuke said still looking at Naruto.

"Sasuke that was a lie the old man knew that with my mother and father gone they would try anything to turn me into their weapon so they could over throw the village I wanted to tell you Sasuke but the old man told me not to." Naruto said looking at Sasuke before he deactivated his sharingan.

"As much as I want information I really don't care anymore I'll help you kill Madara but after kill me." He said getting up only to see Naruto nod his head. "Good then follow me I know where he is." Sasuke said walking away.

An hour later at madara hideout

"So this is it." Naruto said looking at the entrance to the cave.

"Yes let's get this over with." Sasuke said as they both walked in only to hear Madara's voice.

"So Sasuke you betrayed me I should have guess and the six Hokage honors me with his presences what do I owe the honor Naruto Uzumaki." The man said coming out of the shadows.

"For started my name is not Naruto Uzumaki it is Naruto Uchiha Namikaze son of the fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze and the Raven Princess Hitomi Uchiha Namikaze heir of the Uchiha clan and the last person you will see before you die you Uchiha traitor." Naruto said shocking Madara that he was an Uchiha.

"You look nothing like an Uchiha don't lie to me boy." The Uchiha said with his sharingan flaring only to see Naruto activated his Mangekyo sharingan making Madara even more shocked that he has the second level.

"How could you hide for so long it makes no sense somebody with my blood running through his or her veins should not be able to hid from me." The elder Uchiha said to him.

"I was able to hide because of the Kyuubi no kitsune that's why you could not find me, because of her that I can do what I do now I will final keep my promise to her." Naruto said with the famous Uchiha smirk. "You see grandpa Madara I made a deal with her to free him and his brothers and sister for one thing enough power to kill you for what you have done to the clan." Naruto said as he activate his tailed Beast chakra mode which morphed the sharingan to it final form even if it wasn't permanent the power wasn't tainted since he did not seek power like most he worked for it.

"What the hell is going on?" Both Madara and Sasuke thought looking at Naruto as he started to glow a golden color as nine golden tails sprouted from his tailbone while his sharingan turned golden.

"You use to claim that you wanted power to kill your brother Sasuke that's what drove you to revenge. The power I have I worked for it Sasuke I earned it I didn't rely on your clans bloodline I rarely even used it." Naruto said looking at Sasuke and then to madara. "Sasuke lets go it time to end his life." Naruto said as the both of them took off toward Madara.

"Please you think that the both of you can beat me you don't have the power to beat me." Madara said as he ran at the two only to be sent flying back from a double kick to the face. "I will not lose to you two." He said as he launches a wave of fireballs at the two in front of him only for them to miss.

"Really Madara that the best you got now Sasuke just like the valley of the end." Naruto said as Sasuke charged up a Chidori while he charged up a Tailed Beast Bomb. "Listen Sasuke this attack will come at a price the power I'm putting into it will destroy the statue but when it is destroy it will the explosion will destroy everything but me tell ever one that I'm sorry and I'll see them soon."

"Of course brother one last mission together for old times." Sasuke said looking at Naruto.

"Right one last mission for old times to bad Sakura and Kakashi aren't here than it would be like old time but for now let's finish this.' Naruto said as he and Sasuke ran toward Madara as he tried to phase out but couldn't. "Don't even try Madara when I hit you I had a seal on my leg that was place on you now you can't use chakra at all this is the end for you Madara." Naruto said as he raised his arm back to ready his attack as Sasuke did the same.

"Chidori!"

"Tailed Beast Bomb!"

The moment that those two attack hit there was a huge explosion the statue behind Madara shattered due to the explosion sending out a wave of chakra that ripped the nations apart even though Naruto wasn't with his friend he could feel all of them dieing due to what just happened the chakra that ripped through the nation was to destructive nothing could survive that the only one who did was Naruto himself as well as the tailed Beast.

"Naruto." A voice said catching his attention looking over it was Sasuke he was still alive but barely.

"Sasuke." Naruto said running over to him knowing what was coming.

"Did we do it did we kill him can the clan final be at peace." Sasuke said, as a tear rolled down is cheek.

"Yes Madara is dead but so is everyone else and don't worry about peace for the clan brother the clan is gone." Naruto said looking down at Sasuke.

"Naruto the clan is not gone you are the last survivor of the so mighty Uchiha clan their have to be some people still alive Naruto." Sasuke tried to say only for Naruto to cut him off.

"No there's not if you forgot I have sage mode thanks to the toads I can sense everyone in the elemental nations because of it and everyone is dead from ninja to civilian." Naruto said looking at Sasuke knowing that he was only hanging on by a thread.

"Naruto do me a favor his body should be here somewhere find it take my body and my brothers body back to the leaf and bury them next to our parents please." That was the last thing Sasuke said before the life in his eye died making Naruto the sole survivor of the Uchiha clan.

Flashback end

Everyone was just looking at Naruto with sadness for one of the toughest decisions a person can make between letting a mad man take over the world or kill him and everyone in the world to save them.

"Naruto I." Minato tried to say only to get cut off by Naruto.

"Don't I lived with the fact that I single handily destroyed my world I was supposed to bring peace not destroy it." Naruto said before snapping his finger again. "This is the final memory before I came here."

Flashback begin

"Fuck now what my friends are all dead all because of that fucking ass madara." A twenty-six year old blond haired boy with red eyes representing that he had his sharingan activated wearing a cloak that said kitsune sannin in kanji with the Uchiha clan crest as well as two dragons going around it each in the opposite direction which represents the Namikaze clan said looking over his destroyed village children, mothers, fathers, babies, and animals all dead that was what it was like all over the elemental nations blood everywhere he looked he didn't notice nine figures.

"Naruto." A voice said walking up behind the woman making him turn around.

"Kyu-chan what do you want can't you see that I'm trying to figure out what to do." Naruto said looking up at the Fox.

"Naruto look at yourself your trying to think of what you could have done different nothing you do will change what has been done but that does not mean that you can't do anything." The Fox said looking down at Naruto.

"What do you mean Kyu-chan?" Naruto asked not understanding what the Fox was talking about.

"What I mean is that me and the other tailed Beast can send you to a different dimension one similar to this one but different at the same time." Kyuubi said looking at Naruto knowing that this was the only way to making it up to the boy for everything that she cause when the boy was born.

"What's in it for you?" Naruto asked as his sharingan morphed into an eight star shuriken wheel.

"The only thing that we want is to give you are chakra and we mean all of it." Kyuubi said as Naruto looked at him and the other tailed Beast to see them nod their head in agreement.

"Ok what do I get beside the major chakra boost." Naruto asked looking at the Kyuubi.

"Where to start first and foremost is the major chakra boost nobody will be able to outlast you, second your sharingan will go to it final level the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan you will never go blind, third you will get the Rinnegan giving you the ability to use all elements and sub elements, fourth you will be fourteen again and still keep what you know, and final when you have kids they will be able to achieve what you have through major training so do we have a deal." The fox said looking at Naruto seeing him grin with a fox like grin.

"Do it." Naruto said seeing the tailed Beast nod their heads before turning into balls of chakra and started to shot towards him as each one was absorbed into him his body was de-aging to when he was fourteen the moment that the ninth ball of chakra hit him he was fourteen again his hair was the same shoulder length spiky black that his was when he was twenty six but before he knew it he blackout not knowing that when he would wake up he would be in a different dimension.

Flashback end

When that memory ended every one found that they were back in the council room blinking at what they all saw.

"Ok now I will answer any questions since you all know what I have been through." Naruto said as Hitomi stood up and walked over to Naruto and crushed him in a hug.

"I May not have given birth to you but you are still my son either way and I'm sure Minato feels the same why I do." Hitomi said as she looked at her husband.

"She's right Naruto no matter what you still have are blood running through your veins you still are son even if you're not from this dimension." Minato said looking at Naruto.

"So does this mean that we have a brother?" Naruko asked as she and Kasumi all way wanted a brother even if it was an older brother.

"Well Naruko that's up to Naruto if he wishes I can fill out the papers proving that he is who he says but the problem is coming up with a lie about why he wasn't in the village." Minato said looking at his daughter.

"Well what do you say Naruto." Kasumi asked looking at him hoping he would say yes.

"It's not like they can't prove I'm not your son so why not I always want a family so what do you say mother you fine with this." Naruto said looking at her seeing her tear up.

"Of course I'm fine with it I always wanted a son but due to injure I can't but now I final have a son." Hitomi said as she was crying while Naruko and Kasumi ran over to hug their brother.

"Will than I'll have everything drawn up and signed welcome to the family Naruto." Minato said as Naruto smiled for the first time in a year.

"Naruto you don't mind could you tell us what abilities you have besides the Rinnegan and sharingan." Hiashi asked looking at the boy wanting to know how strong he is.

"Sure why not." Naruto said as he pulled out a bingo book from his world. "Herw dad read it out loud for everyone to hear." Naruto said as he threw the book to Minato.

"Ok." Minato said as he began to read off what it said about Naruto.

**Naruto Uchiha Namikaze**

**Aliases ha no oni (demon of the leafs), Kitsune Sannin**

**Became Hokage at the age of 17 **

**Village leaf**

**Black hair**

**Onyx eyes**

**Son of Minato Namikaze aka the yellow flash and Hitomi Uchiha Namikaze aka the Raven princess**

**Triple S rank ninja**

**Iwa pray he doesn't find you. If he does may god have mercy on your soul. **

**Kumo run on site**

**Kiri run on site**

**Suna run on site**

**Bounty**

**1,000,000,000 ryo dead or alive**

**Bloodline**

**Sharingan**

**Killed S rank missing nin Kakazu of the five hearts**

**Killed S rank missing nin Zabuza Momochi the demon of the mist**

**Defeated gaara of the dessert in his demon form**

**Hero of the land of waves**

**Hero of the land of snow**

**Killed S rank missing nin Kisame the scourge of the mist**

**Killed pain the leader of the akatsuki**

**Missions **

**SS rank 598**

**S rank 438**

**A rank 678**

**B rank 520**

**C rank 1,276**

"Well than that's helpful but now the trouble is what rank to give you everyone what do you think based on what we saw and what I read." Minato asked looking at everyone.

"Well Minato I believe when I speak for most of us that Naruto here is far stronger than any of us here so I think he should be the sannin title." Hiashi said while looking at Naruto.

"Ok does every one agree to what Hiashi said?" Minato asked looking around seeing every one nod their head. "Ok Naruto as of now you are a sannin again." Minato said looking at his son.

"Dad does this mean that big brother might be are sensei." Kasumi asked looking at her father.

"Well Kasumi I'm not sure." Minato said looking at them.

"Actually that something that can't happen because it would be favoritism since I'm your brother but that doesn't stop me from training you at home." Naruto said as both girls hugged him tighter.

**Hey tell me what you think. For those who are reading our heir the new chapter will be up Friday.**

**S95N out. **


End file.
